Tie-down ropes have been provided in many configurations for the purpose of securing cargo and articles to a support platform, such as the bed of a truck, trailer or the like.
The invention relates to an improved tie-down have a constrictive lock arrangement formed in a loop of the tie-down rope so as to effect releasable locking of the rope at a readily adjustable length. The locking arrangement is formed by the rope itself rather than separate mechanisms and is self-locking to provide an improved arrangement for securing cargo.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the arrangement and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.